


The bandom group chat of chaos

by Hetalia1912



Series: Group Chat chaos [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, maNga (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Borderline crack, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay!Ferman, Gayness, Group chat, Homophobia, House Party, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Isaiah shows up at some point, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan!Yağmur, Pansexual Character, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Social Media, Substance Abuse, Texting, The maNga guys are all in a polyromantic thing but i'm to lazy to add that to the tags right now, Trans!Cem, Transphobia, Warning:this gets more matureish as it goes on, maNga comes in later :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Welcome to the Bandom group chat where chaos ensues(Adam's here too)





	1. What are Group chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the bandom group chat where chaos and gayness happen

**Pete**   **Wentz made a group chat**

**Pete Wentz add 6 people to group chat**

**Patrick:** Pete why

 **Pete:** For science 

 **Mikey:** PETE I'M IN CLASS

 **Pete:** TOO BAD

 **Adam:** Would it kill you to socialize Mikey?

 **Mikey:** What's socializing?

 **Gerard:** Ew people

**Brendon Urie changed the chat name to _The gay fucks_**

**Brendon** :Better

 **Dalllon:** Brendon no

 **Brendon:** BRENDON YES

 **Gerard:** I'm filing a complaint 

 **Pete:** no

 **Gerard:** MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT HERE

 **Gerard:** WHERE IS HE

 **Adam:** I'll add him

 **Gerard:** you are my savior

 **Adam:** np

**Adam Lambert added Frank Iero to the chat**

**Frank:** what is this

 **Brendon:** Pete made a group chat for science and Adam is Gerard's savior cuz he added you

 **Gerard:** FRANKIE

 **Frank:** GEE

 **Pete:** Ew gay 

 **Brendon:** you and Patrick aren't much better

 **Pete:** tru

 **Patrick:** can I add someone?

 **Pete:** sure bby 

**Patrick Stump added Josh Dun to the chat**

**Josh:** what is this

 **Adam:** hell ran by actual Satan brendon urie

 **Brendon:** rude

**Gerard Way changed Brendon Urie' s name to Satan**

**Satan:** oi

 **Gerard:** ur welcome

 **Pete:** thank u Gerard for doing the Lord's work

 **Frank:** back off Peter he is mine

 **Pete:** my name is not Peter

 **Frank:** too bad

**Adam Lambert changed Pete Wentz's name to Peter**

**Adam:** is now 

 **Peter:** fuk u 

 **Gerard:** WATCH YOUR LANUGAGE YOUNG MAN

 **Peter:** YOU AREN'T MY REAL DAD

 **Satan:** GUYS LET'S HAVE A PARTY

 **Frank:** YUUSSSSS

 **Adam** **:** CAN I BRING MY BOYFRIEND

 **Satan:** all the gays are allowed

 **Adam:** YES

**Adam Lambert added Tommy Joe Rattclif to the chat**

**Adam:** BABE WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY

 **Tommy:** okay but first calm down

 **Adam:** okay :)

 **Tommy:** where is it?

 **Adam:** at Satan's 

 **Satan:** oi

 **Tommy** :Would satan happen to be Brendon?

 **Adam:** yes

 **Satan:** OI

 **Gerard:** okay but WHEN?

 **Brendon:** tonight at 6

 **Mikey:** wait don't we have school tomorrow?

 **Gerard:** it's Friday Mikey 

 **Mikey:** oh

 **Patrick:** wait doesn't Adam have to tutor some 6th grade kids?

 **Adam:** nah it's canceled because the one kid that signed up for it got sick

 **Patrick:** oh okay 

 **Brendon:** PARRTTYYY

 **Josh:** I'm already terrified 

_**END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Sorry for it being so short I'll to make the next one longer :D


	2. Party in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party in hell and all the gay disasters are invited(this will be updated throughout the week^-^)

**Mikey Way added Ray Toro to the chat**

**Brendon Urie added Ryan Ross to the chat**

**Gerard:** welcome to hell

 **Ray:** why

 **Satan:** cus if you're going to my party you must me in this chat

 **Peter:** how is this your Party?

 **Satan:** it's at my house

 **Peter:** fair enough

 **Patrick:** where's Adam?

 **Tommy:** sending some text messages

 **Patrick:** oh

 **Josh:** if you guys are bringing your boyfriends then I'm bring mine

**Josh Dun added Tyler Joseph to the chat**

**Peter:** welcome

 **Tyler:** Pete Wentz?Don't you have detention?

 **Peter:** UHHHHHHHHHHH 

 **Gerard:** *dramatic gasp*

 **Gerard:** PETER I'M ASHAMED OF YOU

 **Peter:** I DIDN'T EVEN BEAT HIM UP OKAy

 **Gerard:** WHO WAS IT

 **Peter:** IT WAS THAT CEM KID 

 **Peter:** HE THOUGHT I WAS BEING TRANSPHOBIC

 **Peter:** I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS TRANS

 **Gerard:** NEITHER DID I

 **Satan:** uhhhhh.....woops

 **Gerard:** BRENDON 

 **Gerard:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Satan:** I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE INVITED CEM AND HIS BOYFRIENDS TO THE PARTY

 **Gerard:** BRENDON YOU HAD ONE JOB

 **Satan:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW PETE TRIED TO BEAT HIM UP

 **Peter:** I DIDN'T TRT TO BEAT HIM UP OH MY GOD

 **Mikey:** now what?

 **Gerard:** add his one of his boyfriends

 **Gerard:** they're very reasonable

 **Gerard:** also Tommy tell Adam to hurry up

 **Tommy:** on it

**Gerard Way added Ferman Akgül to the chat**

**Ferman:** Gerard why

 **Gerard:** you need to talk to Pete 

 **Ferman:** oh right

 **Ferman:** sorry about Cem earlier 

 **Ferman:** he overreacts alot

 **Peter:** yeah I can tell

 **Patrick:** what happened?

 **Ferman:** he thought Pete deadnamed him

 **Patrick:** oh......yikes

 **Ferman:** yeah.....

 **Gerard:** TOMMY WHERE IS ADAM

 ** ~~~~Tommy:** I DUNNO HE SAID HE'S GOING AS FAST AS HE CAN

 **Gerard:** WELL TELL HIM TO GO FASTER

 **Tommy:** ALRIGHT

* * *

 **Isaiah:** sorry I got sick

 ** ~~~~Adam:** it's fine 

 **Isaiah:** where you going?

 **Adam:** Brendon's having a party at his place

 **Isaiah:** lucky I wish I could go :(

 **Adam:** yeah me too

 **Adam:** but you need to get some rest alright?

 **Isaiah:** alright I will

 **Adam:** okay I gotta go Tommy's poking me to go

 **Isaiah:** okay

 **Isaiah:** have fun 

 **Adam:** I will

 **Adam:** see ya

 **Isaiah:** see ya

* * *

 **Adam:** alright I'm here

 **Gerard:** It's bout time

 **Ferman:** who even says that anymore?

 **Gerard:** I DO

 **Patrick:** What are we gonna do about Cem?

 **Ferman:** I'll take care of it

 **Ferman:** I'll tell him it was an accident and Pete didn't know he was trans 

 **Peter:** Sure he'll believe you?

 **Ferman:** I'm his boyfriend 

 **Ferman:** He's inclined to believe me

 **Peter:** tru 

 **Ray:** Pete you can't spell it like that 

 **Peter:** YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

 **Peter:** YOU AREN'T MY MOM

**Mikey Way Changed Ray Toro's name to Mom**

**Mom:** why

 **Mikey:** I had to 

 **Gerard:** I have raised you well 

 **Mom:** Gerard why

 **Gerard:** you know I had to do it in em 

 **Adam:** that's a dead meme

 **Gerard:** YOU'RE A DEAD MEME

 **Tommy:** be nice to him Gerard

 **Tommy:** he never did anything to you

 **Adam:** <3

 **Patrick:** Ferman what did Cem say?

 **Ferman:** he said It's fine as long as there's alcohol and/or beer at the Party

 **Satan:** OH THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME OF THAT STUFF

 **Peter:** YAAAASSSSSSS

 **Ferman:** alright he said It's good

 **Patrick:** Yay :D

 **Frank:** NOW LET'S PARTTTYYYYYYYYY

 **Mom:** oh dear god

_**END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that episode of hell :)
> 
> Also ya Turkish bois might be showing up next chapter so you have that to look forward to ;)
> 
> Till then see ya! :D


	3. The Turkish bois are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maNga bois are here ;))))
> 
> Also chaotic things happen and something MAY or may not happen to Patrick ;)))))))))
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

**Dallon Weekes Changed the Group Chat Name to _party at Satan's_**

**Dallon:** There we go 

 **Dallon:** Now It's perfect :)

 **Satan:** Dal have I ever told you how much I love you? <3

 **Satan:** Cause it's a lot <3

 **Dallon:** <3

 **Frank:** ewwwwww that's gaaayyyyy

 **Peter:** BEWARE PEOPLE ARE BEING ADDED

**Pete Wentz added Andy Hurley to the Group Chat**

**Pete Wentz added Joe Trohmon to the Group Chat**

**Ferman Akgül added Yağmur Sarıgül to the Group Chat**

**Ferman Akgül added Cem Bahtiyar to the Group Chat**

**Ferman Akgül added Efe Yılmaz to the Group Chat**

**Ferman Akgül added Özgür Can Öney to the Group Chat**

**Gerard Way added Billie Joe Armstrong to the Group Chat**

**Gerard Way added Tŕe Cool to the Group Chat**

**Gerard Way added Mike Dirnt to the Group Chat**

**Cem:** YA BOIS ARE HERE

 **Billie:** greetings fellow gays :)

 


End file.
